1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of erosion control and a turf product which is specifically adapted for use in the erosion control area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to retain soil in areas where erosion is likely, say, in banks or cuttings or the like around roadwork so that the area can be stabilised and growth can be encouraged and subsequently act to bind the soil of the area against later damage.
Various approaches have been taken to do this. For example, the location of a netting fabric over the surface, placing other material, such as, say, wood chips over the surface and possibly retaining these with a netting or the like and direct planting of shrubs or the like onto the surface.
If it has been required to grass the surface, this has been done by placing turf thereover but, in general terms, this has not necessarily been completely successful.